La Fleure du desert
by Ysa666
Summary: 500 ans apr AC, l'humanité s'est presque éteinte, et vit desormais en accord avec la nature, à l'image des Cetras d'autrefois. Nanaki, gardien de ce fragile héritage, le guide avec sagesse et veille au bon déroulement du cycle de la vie. Hors, lorsque la Déeese lui envoye une fleure d'Ivroire, il est alors peut être temps pour lui, de songer enfin au repos…
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une petite fic sans prétention, écrite sur le coup d'une inspiration soudaine et improvisée. Je la vois comme une sorte de petite fable, à la fois douce et amère. L****es mots arrivent, s'enchainant en phrases qui se déroulent au feeling, pour raconter une histoire ni joyeuse ni triste. L'histoire d'une vie fragile…**

**J'ignore si je la continuerais ou pas, cela dépendra de ce que vous en penserez.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartiennent pas. ****Ils sont la propriété de Square Enix. **

* * *

**Résumé : **

**500 ans apr AC, l'humanité s'est presque éteinte. Nanaki, gardien de l'héritage de l'humanité, veille au bon déroulement du cycle de la vie. Mais lorsque le destin lui envoye une petite fleure égarée, il est peut être alors temps pour lui, de songer enfin au repos…**

* * *

_Il était une fois, une fleur du désert…_

Le soleil.

La chaleur, aussi lourde qu'une chape de plomb.

Ses chaussettes qui lui donnaient chaud aux pieds, qu'elle aimerait tant enlever. Mais ce serait se brûler la voute plantaire sur le sol bouillant et s'entailler sur les graviers.

Autour d'elle, le désert.

Une étendue de sable et de pierres. Des rochers. Et rien d'autre. A part son ombre, qu'elle traine depuis son réveil, et qui tourne peu à peu autour d'elle au fur et à mesure que les heures passent.

Depuis combien de temps erre-t-elle ainsi ? A marcher sur les crêtes ensablées, à chercher l'ombre sous les pierres pour s'abriter ? Elle n'en a aucune idée.

Le temps, de toute façon, ne semble plus avoir d'importance. Et de plus, elle s'en fiche. Elle a d'autres choses à penser. Trouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui la sortira de ce merdier. Quelqu'un pour l'aider. Mais qui ? Qui attendre, quand on est pommé au beau milieu du désert ?

Et puis en plus, elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle fiche là. Elle a beau réfléchir, se creuser les méninges, sa mémoire est aussi désertique que l'est cette étendue de sable.

Tout n'est qu'un vaste brouillard. Comme au lendemain d'une soirée beaucoup trop arrosée. Des souvenirs diffus, des éclats de voix. Des rires ou bien des cris, elle n'en sait trop rien.

Rien qui puisse l'aider. Mais tout pour lui foutre la trouille.

« Je vais crever au beau milieu du désert, seule et sans souvenir. Comme si je n'avais jamais existé…»

Etait-elle vivante au moins ?

Oui, pour en juger à la douleur lancinante de chaque pas, de ses pieds meurtris que ses chaussettes ne parvenaient pas à protéger du sol ingrat. De la lourdeur de son jean, qui lui donnait horriblement chaud, ainsi que de son pull en laine à capuche.

Elle n'osait pas l'enlever, car dessous, il n'y rien du tout.

Pas même un soutient gorge. Juste une petite poitrine ronde et ferme. Et qui pourtant, tire une sale gueule. Elle lui semble lourde, et ses seins sont douloureux, complètement dilatés, sous les effets de la chaleur.

« On dirait une vache… »

Elle en a honte.

Elle se sent laide.

Moche plutôt, avec ses mèches collées à son front par la sueur ainsi que ses joues et son nez outrageusement rouges.

Elle est entrain de prendre un sacré coup de soleil. Et c'est pour ça, qu'elle le garde le pull. Car si elle doit crever, autant que ce soit de déshydratation, que par d'une insolation.

La déshydrations va beaucoup plus vite, alors que l'autre est beaucoup plus vicieuse.

Ça commence par un mal de crâne. Un mal de crâne qui tombe comme un coup de massue sur la tête, lourd et épais. Une douleur pourtant, non ciblée.

Globale, qui se cache derrière vos yeux, le long des tempes, sur le front et sous votre cuir chevelu. Vous aimeriez foncer alors tête baissée droit dans le mur, pour justement cibler votre douleur. Savoir où vous avez vraiment mal.

Seul hic dans le désert, il n'y a pas de murs.

Juste des rochers.

Un sourire vint naitre sur ses lèvres craquelées.

Des rochers.

A défaut de murs, on peut toujours se cogner la tête sur ça, mais faudrait être con pour le faire.

Et elle ne l'est pas.

Enfin, si.

Car pour se retrouver en plein désert, comme ça, quelque part, elle doit l'être au fond.

Non ?

Bref, ensuite le mal de crâne logiquement vint la crise de nerfs. Psychologique. On chiale comme un bébé, on en marre, on est en colère. La tension monte et on finit par s'asseoir dans le sable, plus misérable que jamais.

Après, elle ne sait pas. Personne n'est revenu de l'au delà pour le lui dire.

Des hallucinations ? Tout le monde en a dans le désert. Et on finit indubitablement par crever après.

Elle s'imagine alors un type voir une oasis, courir vers elle en retrouvant soudainement ses forces. L'adrénaline du mourant. Il est sauvé, hourra.

Arrivé dans l'eau, il s'abreuve comme vache qui pisse.

Puis le mirage disparaît et il s'étouffe.

Le sable, il a bouffé trop de sable. Il en a plein le gosier, ça lui irrite l'œsophage.

Puis une crise de toux. Il en aspire. Et il meure asphyxié, comme un con...

Fin du délire.

« Et merde »

Si elle pense déjà à la mort, autant s'asseoir tout de suite et attendre.

Elle doit d'ailleurs bien se foutre de sa gueule, La Grande Faucheuse, à la voir gesticuler comme ça, dans ses vêtements trop grands pour elle, complètement paumée et sans chaussures.

Avec ses chaussettes trouées qui commencent à s'effilocher. Un fil par ici, un fil par là et…oh un orteil !

Chaussette mitaine vous connaissez ?

Bien sure, elle s'en faisait pour ses mains. Mais pour les pieds c'est une première. Elle devrait peut être lancer la mode…

« Allô la terre on a perdu le contact… »

Ça y est, elle commence à dérailler. Ou pas, peut être qu'elle a déjà commencé à devenir folle, à force de penser à toutes ces choses bizarres.

Elle soupire. Ses yeux se portent au loin…

…Et se pose sur une tache rouge qui apparaît à l'horizon. Une tache rouge qui avance dans sa direction, à toutes vitesses…

Ça y est, elle a des hallucinations. Et merde…

Son cœur commence à s'emballer, et elle sent naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Non, un rire.

Elle le sent naitre dans son ventre, remonter dans sa poitrine et sa gorge.

Et puis soudain, elle se met à glousser.

Toute seule.

Au beau milieu du désert.

Un rire qui semble soudainement la libérer du poids de sa solitude et de ses pensées.

Elle rit d'elle même.

De cette fille complètement ridicule et de la merde dans laquelle elle se trouve. De la simple pensée qu'elle va crever au beau milieu de nulle part. De cette tache rouge qui avance vers elle, au loin.

Elle s'immobilise, sentant son hilarité prendre en puissance et qui commence à lui faire mal au ventre.

Ce n'est pas de déshydrations qu'elle va crever. Et encore moins d'une insolation.

C'est de rire.

Cette pensée ne fait qu'empirer son état. Mourir de rire en plein désert.

Elle cherche à reprendre son souffle, mais l'air lui manque. Sa poitrine explose, des étoiles apparaissent devant ses yeux. Et merde, ça fait mal de mourir de rire.

Elle s'effondre à quatre pattes, tentant de se contrôler, puis jetant un coup d'œil à la tache qui grossit, elle murmure entre deux saccades.

« Et merde… tu veux me faire crever ou quoi ? »

Et comme pour lui confirmer ses pensées, la tache se précise. Elle voit de quoi il s'agit, et prise de cour, arrête de rigoler…mais juste une demi seconde, le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau éreinté qui, en un millième de seconde et l'analyse, et refuse l'information.

Impossible.

Impossible.

Impossible.

Il bug. Et entraine tout le corps avec lui. Nouvelle crise de fou rire, pour refuser l'information que lui apportent ses yeux.

Ce qu'elle voit est impossible.

Ça n'existe pas, surtout dans le désert. Il n'y a rien, à part elle. Rien autour d'elle. Et surement pas cette chose qui galope vers elle..

Sa capuche glisse de sa tête, alors qu'elle relève le visage vers le soleil, riant de tout son corps et de toute son âme.

Elle ignore la lumière qui l'aveugle, ses joues qui lui tirent alors qu'elle rit. Elle ignore ses larmes qu'elle sent glisser le long de son visage, et ses côtes qui lui font mal.

Elle se sent vivante.

Alors qu'elle est en train de s'étouffer par manque d'air, comme dans son histoire.

Ah, que c'est con.

Fin…

* * *

_Il était une fois, une fleur du désert,_

_Qui poussa, seule et perdue au milieu de l'univers…_

* * *

Elle ouvre les yeux.

L'obscurité.

La fraicheur.

Ses sourcils se froncent. C'est quoi se merdier ?

Le désert ne semble qu'un lointain souvenir. Comme si elle en avait rêvé. Hors, il n'y a que ça, dans sa mémoire. Rien avant. Juste…le désert.

Et maintenant ?

Elle se redresse, faisant glisser la couverture qui la recouvre. Dessous, il n'y a rien. Elle est nue comme un ver, et face à la soudaine fraicheur, elle frissonne.

Etrange chose à présent d'avoir froid, alors que quelques instant auparavant, elle souffrait de la chaleur. Elle tire la couverture et la remonte jusqu'à son cou. Trop vite et trop brusquement, dévoilant ses pieds bandés.

Cette particularité, lui fait froncer les sourcils.

Elle ne comprend pas. Où sont ses chaussettes ?

Et puis, où est-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle à poil d'ailleurs ?

Elle regarde aux alentours et tâte le mur qui se trouve à sa droite. Il est humide, ce qui explique surement la basse température. Et puis, le peu de lumière qu'elle a, lui permet de voir qu'il s'agit d'une grotte.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix lui fait peur.

Elle résonne, se répercutant sur les parois. Et puis, elle lui semble rauque. Rouillée, comme s'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas servit.

Seul le silence lui répond.

Elle lève alors la tête vers le puits de lumière d'où provient la lumière. Il est tellement étroit, qu'elle ne pourrait même pas y passer la tête.

Mais elle voit le ciel.

Il est orange, et est strié de rose saumon.

Elle le reconnaît ce ciel.

C'est un ciel d'une fin de journée. Et le peu qu'elle voit, elle le trouve beau. Elles les trouvent belles ces couleurs. Ça change du bleu profond qu'elle a eu lors de son errance dans le désert.

Elle se redresse alors, prend soin de s'enrouler dans la couverture et suivant la paroi d'une main, se laisse guider, comme une aveugle.

Elle ne voit pas les dessins sur les parois. Sa main glisse juste dessus, elle sent leurs rugosités, l'argile et les poudres. Elle ne voit pas les étranges symboles, alors que ce sont eux qui la guident vers la sortie.

La lumière du jour l'accueille, comme une caresse.

Le soleil lui sourit doucement, comme s'excusant de l'avoir tant meurtrie.

Et le ciel lui montre ses merveilles, se reflétant dans ses prunelles grandes ouvertes, qui ne désirent qu'une seule chose englober son immensité toute entière.

Elle sent naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire d'enfant, qui découvre le monde et qui sent sa magie tourbillonner autour de lui.

Et puis soudain, une voix se fit entendre, aussi douce qu'une caresse.

- Ah, je vois que tu es réveillée…

Surprise, elle baisse les yeux. Devant elle s'étale au milieu des rochets un feu de camp, et des paillasses sont disposés tout autour.

Enfin derrière le brasier, se trouve un fauve, à la fourrure rouge et aux yeux ambrés.

L'animal est doté d'une crête sur la tête, et porte quelques bijoux à variation ethniques, tels des plumes et des perles fixées le long de sa crinière ainsi que des bracelets de bronze, finement ouvragés, à chaque pattes.

Celui-ci la regarde silencieusement, et elle se demande si elle n'a pas rêver.

De plus, sa raison si tant soit est, qui ne lui reste encore une parcelle, lui murmure que les animaux ne parlent pas, et de plus, ne portent pas de bijoux. Puis, pour enfoncer le clou, elle remarque qu'au final il ne s'agit pas d'un fauve. Mais plutôt d'un gros chien ou un mixte des deux, elle ne sait pas trop...

Ors, il n'y a personne d'autre. Ils ne sont que tout les deux. Et le propriétaire de l'animal, que sa raison avait également supposé, semble absent, voire quasi inexistant, vu l'absence totale d'affaires personnelles ayant pu lui appartenir.

Alors, s'avançant avec hésitation vers cette drôle de bête, elle lui demande :

- Est-ce que c'est toi, qui viens de parler ?

- Bien sure, répondit l'animal d'une voix étonnamment douce. Qui d'autre ?

Lorsqu'elle lui fit part de ses pensées, le chien retroussa ses babines et dévoila ses canines, ce qu'elle identifie aussitôt comme être un sourire.

- Non, je n'ai pas de propriétaire. Je suis aussi libre que l'air. Je m'appelle Nanaki.

- Nanaki, répétât-elle pour elle-même.

Ces quelques syllabes lui faisaient l'impression d'être un trésor.

Tel l'homme découvrant une source dans le désert pour s'abreuver, elle avait l'impression que ce mot en était tout aussi précieux, remplissant à présent cette sensation de manque qu'elle ressentait. Elle qui n'avait pas de passer, ne se souvenant de rien, voila qu'elle avait désormais un présent.

Elle sourit.

- Moi je m'appelle…

Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Rien.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Le vide.

Elle regarda Nanaki, qui la dévisageait avec douceur.

Elle sentit la honte l'envahir. La honte de ne pouvoir lui offrir en retour qui elle était, ce qu'elle était. Son identité.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant les larmes apparaître dans ses yeux, et couler le long de ses joues.

Elle n'existait pas. Elle n'était rien.

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je ne sais pas mon prénom…

- Je sais, fit doucement Nanaki. Et c'est normal…

- Pourquoi ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sentant son cœur frapper violement sa poitrine, aussi perturbé qu'elle, à l'idée qu'il puisse exister dans une chose sans nom et sans passé.

Nanaki sourit.

- C'est par ce que tu viens juste de naître…

* * *

_Il était une fois, une fleur du désert,_

_Qui poussa, seule et perdue au milieu de l'univers…_

_Il était une fois, une petite fille blonde,_

_Qui s'éveilla et ouvrit les yeux sur le monde…_

* * *

**A SUIVRE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre de cette drôle d'histoire. Chapitre qui par ailleurs, n'a faillit jamais voir le jour, car honnêtement je me tâte encore si je continue oui ou non cette fanfictions. **

**En tout cas, merci à vous Melior, Emokami et Roseros pour vos rewiews.**

**Je sais que je vous ais intriguée avec cette histoire de naissance au beau milieu du désert, et j'espère répondre à vos questions dans ce chapitre ci…**

* * *

**DISCLAMERS : le monde et les personnages de FINAL FANTASY VII ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété de SQUARE ENIX.**

* * *

**RESUME:**

**500 ans apr AC, l'humanité s'est presque éteinte. Nanaki, gardien de l'héritage de l'humanité, veille au bon déroulement du cycle de la vie. Mais lorsque le destin lui envoie une petite fleure égarée, il est peut être alors temps pour lui, de songer enfin au repos…**

* * *

_« C'est par ce que tu viens juste de naître… »_

Elle s'avança d'un pas, émerveillée.

L'univers.

L'univers qui dansait autour d'elle.

Les étoiles qui riaient.

La lune et le soleil.

Elle baissa les yeux, rieuse.

Nanaki l'observait calmement, même si une lueur d'amusement, mêlé de tendresse, se reflétait dans son unique œil ambré.

Elle était comme une enfant, cette petite humaine qu'il avait trouvée dans le désert. Une enfant qui découvre le monde.

Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il le savait, car Minerva était venu le voir, alors qu'il dormait.

Il avait ressentit sa présence. Il avait perçu sa lumière, éclairant ses longues nuits sans rêves, ponctuées d'ombres et de souvenirs lointains.

Depuis plusieurs lunes déjà, elle venait lui rendre visite…

_« Nanaki, Nanaki… Précieux Nanaki. Bientôt viendra ton heure... »_

Il se souvenait de ses longs doigts blancs qui glissaient sur sa fourrure, dans une caresse pleine de tendresse.

_« Quand ? répondait-il doucement. Quand pourrais-je tel le soleil, descendre dans le ciel pour me coucher à mon tour ? J'envie ces hommes que je guide ces pères et ses fils à l'existence si fragile. Leur vie ne semble être qu'une journée, en comparaison à la longue année qu'est ma vie…_

Il se souvenait de l'éclat de son regard émeraude, si pur et qui plongeait dans le sien, à la fois doux et rassurant…

_« Bientôt, bientôt…il te reste toute fois encore une âme à guider. Il te reste une fleure à faire pousser… »_

Il se rappelait de ses lèvres fines. De son sourire teinté de mélancolie.

_« Et quand viendra-t-elle ? Où la trouverais-je ? demanda-t-il, avide de savoir. » _

Avide de son étreinte, tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre la sienne, les mèches de sa chevelure dorée venant lui chatouiller doucement les oreilles.

Avide de sa protection et de sa présence. De son amour.

Tel le loup qui chante à la lune.

_« Par delà le désert, sur le chemin de ton ancienne patrie, je planterais une graine, chuchote-elle. Choisie entre toutes, je t'enformerais de son retour... » _

Et puis elle s'était évanouie, ne laissant derrière elle que la brise légère du matin. Son éclat divin faisant place aux premières lueurs de l'aube, tandis qu'il se réveillait doucement, l'esprit encore alourdi par les douces ombres de la nuit, mais cette fois, riche d'un espoir enfin récompensé.

Il avait alors attendu, durant des saisons, un signe de sa part.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, une étoile filante traverse le ciel.

Une comète à la queue scintillante, poussière d'or et de diamants. Une splendeur si brillante, qui illumina la nuit tel un astre nouveau, réveillant les hommes avec lesquels il voyageait depuis peu...

Tous purent alors la contempler jusqu'au matin, et voir son éclat doré se dissiper sous les premières lueurs de l'aurore, puis la voir s'échouer à l'horizon, loin devant eux, à travers le désert…

Nanaki eut alors un sourire.

Le don de la Déesse l'attendait sur la route de Cosmos Canyon…

* * *

_« C'est par ce que tu viens de naître… »_

_« Alors donnes-moi un nom ! »_

Elle rassembla ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval.

Ils étaient longs, lui descendant en bas du dos, et étaient beaux et brillant. Ils étaient presque blancs. Tout comme sa peau, aussi claire que le lait. Seuls ses yeux étaient vifs. Il était bleu azure, comme le ciel et la mer.

Les compagnons de Nanaki l'avaient alors surnommé avec affection « Petite Fleur d'Ivoire ».

Un surnom qu'elle appréciait, bien que ce n'était pas comme cela, qu'elle s'appelait dorénavant.

« _Tu t'appelleras…_

_A ce mot, elle avait sentit une étincelle jaillir en elle, embrasant l'essence qu'était son esprit. Elle avait sentit la bougie de sa faible existence, se métamorphoser en une torche flamboyante, tel un soleil un ardent._

_Nanaki avait vu son éclat dans ses prunelles azure, et avait alors sourit tranquillement. _

_« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »_

_« Héritière, et descendance, dans la langue ancienne et sacrée des Cetra » _

_Son prénom. _

_Son identité, qui lui permettait enfin d'exister, en tant qu'individu. _

_Et pourtant une question. _

_« Qui suis-je ? » _

_Nanaki ne lui pas avait répondu. Il s'était contenté de sourire, comme toujours, lui faisant simplement froncer les sourcils. _

_Néanmoins il l'avait rassuré. _

_« Tu apprendras en temps et en heure…Lova* »_

* * *

Elle venait de finir de s'habiller, lorsqu'un homme entra dans sa maison.

Enfin si elle pouvait appeler ça une maison. Il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une seule pièce d'une quinzaine de mètre carré, avec le strict minimum.

Il y avait juste un lit avec une table de chevet et un coin salle de bain séparé par un rideau de perle en bois. Quand à ses affaires personnelles, une étagère et rien de plus. Les repas quand à eux se prenaient ensembles, autour du feu à l'extérieur…

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il.

Lova hocha la tête et prit son sac en bandoulière. Une besace de cuir, finement ouvragée, ornée de pierres de lune et de perles nacrée un cadeau précieux que lui avait offert le groupe voyageant avec Nanaki, en guise d'offrande respectueuse et de bienvenue.

On lui avait même offert quelques vêtements supplémentaires, afin de remplacer son jean et son pull, le temps qu'on les lui recouse. Les femmes s'étaient chargées également de lui fournir d'autres affaires, plus personnelles.

- Kenzo, murmura-t-elle. Où allons-nous aujourd'hui ?

L'homme sourit.

Ses tempes grisonnantes et son teint halé lui conféraient un certain charme, rehaussant la couleur claire de ses yeux. Son visage était anguleux, et une barbe naissante, recouvrait ses joues. Il la laisserait pousser comme il en convenait la tradition, car il ferait bientôt partis des ainés, ceux qui encadraient les jeunes afin de les éduquer.

A la demande de Nanaki, c'était lui qui devait s'occuper d'elle et de son éducation, lorsque le fauve partait en mission dans la région et ses alentours.

Elle l'appréciait beaucoup. C'était l'un des premiers du groupe à l'avoir accueillit.

- Aujourd'hui, dit-il, Nanaki veut te montrer le planétarium…

* * *

« (…_) Les vies humaines retournent aux étoiles. Et les étoiles retournent à l'univers_. _Chaque chose ce monde à une fin (...)»_

_« (…) Toute fois, l'expérience et la sagesse apprise au cours de l'existence, ne disparaît pas. Elle retourne également à la planète. Le savoir et les âmes sont contenus dans le Lifestream, chemin des âmes qui parcoure la planète, sous le regard bienveillant de Minerva (...) »_

_« Lifestream, également appelé Rivière de la Vie (…)»_

_« … La Mako... » _

_« ...Les matéria …» _

_«...Cetra... »_

_« ...La Shinra… »_

_« ...Avalanche... »_

- Ils te manquent ?

Nanaki se retourna.

- Qui donc ?

- Tes amis…

- Mes amis sont ici, répondit-il en désignant le groupe qui était en contre bas, à l'extérieur du planétarium. Pourquoi me manqueraient-t-ils ?

Lova pencha la tête sur le coté, un doux sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Nanaki, fit-elle avec évidence. Je te parle d'Avalanche. De Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, et tous les autres ! Ceux avec qui tu as sauvé la planète autrefois…

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du félin de sourire, tandis qu'au dessus d'eux, l'univers tournait lentement sur lui-même, les baignant de sa douce lueur bleutée.

- Non, répondit le fauve. Car je sais que je les rejoindrais tôt ou tard. Et puis, il m'arrive parfois de parler avec eux, lorsqu'ils viennent de temps en temps me rendre visite…

- Comment ?

- A proximité des sources à Makó. Le Lifestream est tellement dense que parfois ils parviennent à se matérialiser…

Lova hocha la tête, songeuse.

Elle n'avait aucun passé.

Elle ne connaissait personne qui soit mort, où du moins, pas encore. Bien que ce fût la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait à qui que ce soit.

Et puis de toute façon, les membres du groupe avaient le temps. Ils semblaient tous si jeunes, et les anciens l'étaient également. Ils lui faisaient penser aux grands arbres qu'elle avait vu, lors d'une de ces escapades avec Kenzo. Elancés, étendant majestueusement leur cime vers le ciel, l'écorce gravée de toutes leurs sagesses.

Eternels.

Pourtant en comparaison, Nanaki semblait être une montagne.

A cette pensée, Lova baissa les yeux sur le fauve.

Aux dires des anciens, il était là depuis des décennies, bien avant que l'espèce humaine ne soit déchue, et suive l'exemple des Cetra pour suivre dans un monde où la nature avait reprit ses droits.

Il avait connu la civilisation. Il avait vu ses progrès et ses triomphes. Ses erreurs, qui avaient peut être marqué la planète. Sa déchéance.

Mais le temps et l'usure ont toujours raison de la roche. Les montagnes s'effritent, sans que nul œil ne le remarque. Elles s'effritent grain par grain, dans le temps et son éternité. Immuablement, elle change. Dans sa solitude, son silence.

- Tu va partir toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Oui tôt ou tard, répondit-il dans un murmure. Car c'est dans l'ordre des choses…

L'ordre des choses.

La mort. Un conte à rebord pour toute chose. L'univers lui-même, pourtant en expansion n'y échapperait pas.

Nanaki lui avait conté la naissance de l'univers.

Ce Big Bang.

Cette explosion de vie.

Et même si l'on ne connaissait pas la fin de l'histoire car l'on était incapable de la percevoir, une chose était certaine.

L'éternité, avait obligatoirement un début et une fin.

Cette remarque la fit soudainement frissonner.

Et fermant brusquement les poings, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la chaire, Lova sentit un amer l'envahir. Une amertume, qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle ressentait peu à peu de la colère.

Colère soudaine, envers elle-même.

L'ordre des choses.

La vie.

Son Big Bang à elle. Son début. Qu'était-il réellement ? Commençait-il réellement dans le désert ? Etait-il normal qu'elle apparaisse ainsi ? Sans existence antérieur ? Sans rien avant ?

Elle se souvenait de ses premières minutes de vie.

_Elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux sur les étendues sableuses, nue. Au milieu d'un cratère encore fumant, le sable noircie par la chaleur son corps. _

_Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, et c'est presque mécaniquement qu'elle s'était redressée, et fait ses premiers pas, comme un nourrisson, pour partir, une fois plus sure d'elle, cette fois au hasard. _

_Elle avait trouvé ses vêtements en cours de route. Elle les avait vu, emportés par le vent, tel des oiseaux maladroit. Elle s'était mis alors à leurs courir après. _

_Lorsqu'elle avait réussit à les attraper, sa peau lui cuisait déjà depuis quelques heures, et c'est avec bonheur qu'elle les avait enfilés. Les chaussettes étaient dans la poche kangourou du pull-over. _

_Elle avait ensuite regardé autour d'elle, pour voir néanmoins qu'ils appartenaient. Et n'apercevant personne, elle avait alors prit conscience que quelque chose._

_Elle venait de prendre conscience de sa propre existence. _

_Et ce trou béant. _

Cet abime, au fond d'elle.

Cette part d'obscurité en elle, qui pourtant, ne lui paraissait pas aussi sombre et vide à chaque fois qu'elle s'y plonger. Cette chose en elle, s'agitait doucement, tel un voile, flottant sous une brise légère, et qui ne demandait qu'à être tirer.

Ces murmures, ces échos qu'elle entendait. Cette multitude de visages flou, qui valsaient autour d'elle lorsqu'elle dormait, l'entrainant à toute vitesse dans un monde de lumière qu'elle semblait connaître, et qui pourtant lui semblait si étrange. Etait-ce des personnes qu'elle connaissait ? Qu'elle avait côtoyé ?

Deux mois.

Deux mois qu'elle était apparue sans en savoir la raison de sa présence, de son Big Bag. Sans savoir ce qu'était toute cette vie qui grouillait autour d'elle.

Nanaki savait, et ne lui disait pourtant rien.

Levant les yeux vers lui, Lova sut qu'elle enrageait.

Comment pouvait-il ne rien lui dire ?

_« Tu n'es pas encore prête, tu es trop jeune… »_

Trop jeune ? Et les enfants avec qui elle jouait après les repas ? Ces enfants qui glissaient leurs doigts dans sa chevelure pour la coiffer, et qui l'entrainaient auprès du feu pour écouter les récits des anciens ?

N'étaient-ils pas jeune, eux ?

Lova leva les yeux vers les étoiles.

Elles flottaient paisiblement au dessus d'elle, et la première fois que Nanaki avait enclenché l'hologramme, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir les attraper toutes, avant de se rendre compte qu'elles lui passaient au travers.

A ce souvenir, elle esquissa un léger sourire, puis descendit de la plateforme. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la grande baie vitrée, et y posa son front contre la vitre, soupirant malgré elle.

Nanaki s'approcha alors.

- Lova, l'interpella t-il doucement.

- Oui ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. Tu dois d'abord apprendre, afin de mieux comprendre…

Apprendre. Il lui enseignait déjà tant, la nourrissant de son savoir et lui transmettant avec sagesse l'histoire du passé, de son vécu.

Il était un bon professeur, et lui dépeignant l'œuvre d'un monde, mêlant événements et personnages, des choses à la fois si fantastique et si malheureuse. Une tapisserie universelle, où chaque vie était un fil, suivant son destin sans faillir. Echec ou victoire tout était déjà tracé.

De la naissance à la mort. La destruction.

L'histoire du météore l'avait fait frémir, lui donnant parfois de terribles cauchemars. Une peur sourde et des souvenirs diffus d'une douleur abominable, de voix hurlantes et de cris de souffrance.

Combien de fois s'était-t-elle réveillée en pleures au beau milieu de la nuit ? Combien de fois, Kenzo, alerté par ses cris était-il venu la tirer de son sommeil afin de la bercée contre lui ? Combien de fois, sa présence rassurante, sa chaleur et ses caresses avaient chassés les échos de ses cauchemars ?

Les anciens en parlaient souvent dans leurs histoires.

Comment cet astre destructeur porteur de l'ange de la mort avait mis à bas tout un peuple. Comment la Shinra qui avait faillit à son tour tuer la planète, pompant aveuglément son énergie vitale.

Mais Nanaki parlait aussi de l'espoir.

L'espoir de rédemption, qui nourrissait tout un chacun. Qui les poussait à se battre pour un monde meilleur, et afin préserver la vie.

« - Avalanche ? » demanda Lova, les yeux pétillant.

« - Oui… »

Leurs combats, leurs valeurs. Les sacrifices versés.

« - Ils te manquent ? »

La boucle étant fermée. Lova soupira.

- Si tu veux, je te les présenterais, annonça Nanaki d'un ton léger. Je te présenterais à mes amis…

Lova se tourna vers lui, sentant un sourire naitre sur son visage. Sa colère s'était apaisée.

- Je veux bien, oui, répondit-elle doucement.

Nanaki sourit également.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, ta leçon est finit….

Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre, regardant alors les membres du groupe vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles.

Certains étaient partis chasser. D'autres s'occupaient à réparer une des maisons du village. Kenzo en faisait d'ailleurs en partit.

Torse nu, l'homme lui tournait le dos, occupé avec deux autres individus, à renforcer la toiture, qu'une tempête de sable avait endommagé quelques jours plutôt.

Sa peau cuivrée et couverte de sueur, luisait sous le soleil, tandis que les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules, se mouvaient sous son épiderme d'une façon assez hypnotisant.

Malgré tout, Lova détourna le regard.

Plus loin, à l'ombre d'un porche, les enfants étaient assis en face des anciens, à écouter leurs enseignement tandis que quelques femmes étaient occuper à coudre et repriser de nouveaux vêtements, chantonnant doucement. Elle irait les rejoindre plus tard.

Sur ces pensées, son attention se porta de nouveau sur Kenzo.

Demain aura lieu son baptême à l'art de la chasse et du combat.

Elle y devra affronter et tuer son premier monstre, qu'elle devra ensuite offrir au chef du clan, afin de prouver qu'elle était digne de rester parmi eux.

Cette épreuve la perturbait un peu, car elle devrait s'effectuer à main nue, ce pourquoi déjà depuis quelque semaine, Kenzo et Nanaki l'entrainaient régulièrement au combat du corps à corps.

Les deux n'y allaient pas de mains morte, et à cette pensée, Lova caressa malgré elle les entailles qui lui couvrait l'avant bras, cadeau de Nanaki, afin d'obliger à donner tout ce qu'elle avait.

L'épreuve était malgré tout nécessaire.

Il fallait être capable de protéger le clan, que ce soit des attaques des monstres ou d'autres groupe de nomades, non pacifiste, qui chercherait à les tuer afin de s'approprier leurs biens.

C'était l'un des défauts de leurs modes de vie.

Les derniers ombres du coté mauvais de la civilisation convoitise, haine et violence gratuite, qui resteront malgré tout, ancrée dans les derniers restes de l'humanité.

- Tu es prête pour demain ? demanda Nanaki, voyant qu'elle ne cessait de glisser ses doigts sur sa cicatrice.

- Oui, je pense, répondit la jeune femme. Vous avez été de bons professeurs….

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas un seul instant la silhouette de Kenzo.

Son poignet à lui, attestait d'une vilaine morsure qu'elle lui avait faite, pour se défendre, alors qu'il tentait de la bloquer par l'arrière, manquant de l'étouffer.

Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas raté, lui ayant presque arraché un morceau de chaire, qu'elle avait recraché en partie, lorsqu'elle avait sentit le gout du sang dans sa bouche.

La cicatrice qu'il abordait désormais son bras, lui resterait à vie, et malgré cela, elle se sentait assez fière d'elle.

C'était comme si l'homme tout entier lui appartenait…

Sentant son regard, Kenzo leva alors les yeux vers elle.

Dans sa poitrine, Lova sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort, et un delicieux frisson lui descendre le long du dos. Kenzo la regardait fixement, semblant ignorer ce que lui disaient les deux autres hommes.

Une chose était certaine.

Si elle, l'avait marqué avec ses dents, dans sa chaire. Lui, avec son regard ambré et sa présence rassurante, l'avait également marqué. Non dans sa chaire, mais dans tout son être.

Nanaki n'ayant rien raté de la scène, s'éloigna alors, l'oeil flamboyant d'une lueure malicieuse.

_"Lova apprenait vite..."_

**A SUIVRE...**


	3. Chapter 3

Nanaki observait l'horizon, mélange de pourpre rougeoyant et de turquoise pastel, où les nuages, reflétant la lumière du matin, semblaient être des morceaux de cotons effilochés. Le soleil, quant à lui, ne s'était pas encore dévoilé entièrement. Seulement un demi-cercle, aussi rouge que la braise sous la cendre, au dessus du désert.

Silencieusement, le fauve échappa alors un soupir et son unique œil se referma. Son pelage frissonna une énième fois sous la légère brise du matin. Brise, qui toute fois ne parvenait pas à balayer comme elle le faisait avec le sable, les sombres pensées qui ne cessaient de le hanter depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

Une semaine, pour être exact.

Une semaine que Lova était partie accomplir son épreuve.

Etant pourtant habitué aux absences qu'obligeait ce rituel, car il côtoyait le clan depuis plusieurs générations déjà, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir pour autant, cette profonde inquiétude qui l´étreignait.

Une sensation de manque, qui serrait brusquement ses entrailles, et pourtant, malgré cela, il trouvait néanmoins le moyen de rire de lui même et de la situation. En effet, des années à veiller sur le clan comme sur ses propres enfants, ce dernier étant en réalité la lointaine descendance de ces défunts amis, et voila qu'il s'inquiétait comme un fou, pour une enfant qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois...

Des mois avait été pourtant comme décisifs, prenant soudainement une importance capitale lorsqu'il avait comprit le réel sens du don que lui avait fait Minerva.

Car Lova n'était pas une énième enfant à élever. Elle était bien plus que cela. Elle était LE don, la récompense, pour toutes les années qu'il avait passe à veiller sur ce monde fragile.

Lova était son avenir, la concrétisation de tout ce qu'il avait fait, et allait marquer le début d'un nouveau cycle.

Elle serait sa fille, non pas de chaire, car des enfants il en avait eût, qui aujourd´hui, parcouraient le monde, mais sa fille spirituelle. Elle serait son héritière, le réceptacle de tout son savoir, qui reprendrait le flambeau, lorsqu'il sera temps pour lui, de disparaître.

Tout comme sa Mère, qui veillait sur l'essence même de la vie, Lova serait la nouvelle gardienne de la planète et des derniers restes de l´humanité.

A la mention de la génitrice de la jeune fille, Nanaki sourit doucement.

Oui, il l'avait su dés qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Et c'était sans doute l'une de ses plus belles créations, issue à la différence des autres, de sa propre chaire, et non de son énergie spirituelle.

Même blondeur, même courbe gracieuse du menton, même bouche et même intensité troublante du regard, a la fois voilé et mélancolique, empreint d une douceur maternelle, pour la mère, et brulant d un feu profondément enfoui qui ne demandait plus qu' a être éveillé pour la fille.

Un feu qui ne verrait finalement peut être pas le jour, pensa Nanaki, en se rembrunissant.

Une semaine.

Jamais un rituel n'avait duré si longtemps.

Quatre jours au maximum, et il n'était pas rare que certains reviennent, bredouille et en piteux état, n'ayant pas réussit à tuer un monstre a main nu. Un deuxième essai, dans ces cas là, était autorisé âpres concertation des anciens.

Il n'y avait nulle honte à échouer. Les candidats apprenaient de leurs erreurs et en générale réussissait lors de leurs deuxième épreuve.

Une semaine.

Le reste du clan s'en étonnait également. Quelques rumeurs commençaient à naitre. Lova aurait-t-elle échoué et se serait-t-elle fait tuer ?

Un groupe d'hommes était partit a sa recherche, mais était revenu sans nouvelles le lendemain. Le regard que Kenzo lui avait lancé avait été sans appel, lui qui connaissait si bien les environs.

Et ce que Nanaki y avait lu, avait été tel un coup de poignard.

Lova, sa petite fleure du désert, avait bel et bien disparue. Sa fille, qui avait apprit à aimer, plus que tout, plus que tout les autres, était introuvable.

L'espoir d'avenir était brisé, réduit à néant.

* * *

Combien de temps ? Combien de temps errait-t-elle dans l'obscurité ?

Lova en avait perdu toute notions.

L'obscurité l'avait engloutit, lorsque la terre s'était ouverte sous ses pieds. Un effondrement.

La terre, cette terre que Nanaki lui avait fait jurer d'aimer et de protéger l'avait tout simplement avalée, telle une bouche béante s'ouvrant sous ses pieds, alors qu'elle traquait un monstre repéré depuis déjà deux jours, et qu'elle n'avait pu jusqu'alors approché à moins d'une quinzaine de mètres.

Un monstre, qui d'après Nanaki et Kenzo se nommait un «marche sournoise », affreusement squelettique et ayant plus la forme d'un lézarde avec un semblant de tête humaine, dont l'expression était figé en un sourire glaçant et ironique, pourvus de dents aussi tranchante que des lames de rasoir.

Une chose hideuse certes, mais assez intelligente pour comprendre que la jeune fille l'avait prit en chasse et qui avait su l'égaré dans un labyrinthe d'une mer de rocher avant de la prendre par surprise, et d'inverser les rôles, le chasseur devenant subitement la proie.

En bonne élève, Lova avait su éviter les attaques, soit une queue bardée d'épine enduite d'un poison toxique, ou bien les morsures profonde du monstre, répétant ainsi avec souplesses les enchainements d'esquive enseignés par Nanaki et Kenzo.

Mais la partie avait finit par devenir s'envenimer lorsque le monstre, lassé de ne pouvoir l'atteindre fit appel a ces pouvoirs, envoyant alors des boules d'énergies, qui firent bien vite exploser les rochers aux alentours, faute de ne toujours pas la toucher. Le sol lui-même en tremblait, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciaient, trop désireux l'un comme l'autre d'éliminer l'un d'entre eux.

Et lorsque le monstre finit par atteindre finalement sa limite, lorsque son attaque rebondit sur le sol, et alors que la jeune femme venait de se jeter une énième fois sur le coté, le corps et les cheveux couverts de poussières et de sueurs, un grondement résonna des confins de la terre et les falaises aux alentours se mirent à trembler, échappant pierres et gravats de leurs flan meurtries et noircies par les attaques.

L'instant d'après le sol se fissura sous eux, et avant qu'ils ne puissent tout deux faire quoique ce soit, le sol s'ouvrit et les engloutit.

Ainsi le combat prit fin.

Lorsque Lova s'était redressée, le corps endolori, une ecchymose violacée apparaissant sur sa joue pâle, la jeune fille s'était aperçus que son adversaire était ensevelit sous les blocs, et à la vue des parois abrupt, impossible à escalader afin de sortir du ventre de la terre, la jeune femme s'était mordu brusquement la lèvre.

« Et merde…. »

Puis se tournant vers les ténèbres, elle avait froncé ses sourcils d'ivoire, ses yeux azure se plissant avec dureté afin de percer l'obscurité.

* * *

« - Nanaki, viens voir ! »

Le Fauve leva la tête. Kenzo courait dans sa direction, éveillant la curiosité de quelques femmes qui tissaient à l'ombre des baraquements.

« - Qui a-t-il ? Vous avez des nouvelles ? »

Kenzo s'arrêta a sa hauteur, et ils se dévisagèrent un cours instants et Nanaki nota alors que l'expression de l'homme oscillait curieusement entre soulagement et une inquiétude, qui sembla nourrir et affoler encore plus la sienne.

« Il faut vaut mieux que tu viennes » annonça prudemment Kenzo.

A ces mots, le cœur de Nanaki fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et d'un même élan, le fauve se redressa.

« Bien. Conduis-moi… »

* * *

« C'est impossible… »

Nanaki secoua la tête, tandis qu'a ces cotés, le visage grave, Kenzo ne disait pas un mot.

En contre bas, un puits noir, descendant de plusieurs mètre, où seule une carcasse de monstre dépassant de moitié de l'éboulement comme si elle avait été tirée à l'écart, était visible.

Une odeur acre, une odeur de sang flottait dans l'air mais Nanaki ne l'identifia pas comme étant du sang humain, chose qui le rassura.

Néanmoins ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, le pétrifiait.

« Il faut y aller » annonça Kenzo. « Ceci dépasse les limites du rituels….»

Nanaki hocha silencieusement la tête, incapable du moindre mot, tant un flot de souvenirs venait de l'envahir subitement.

Des souvenirs de batailles, de formes transparentes et hurlantes d'un cri sinistre. Le sang versé. Une silhouette immobile se dessinant sur la lune.

« Lova, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu que l'on vienne te chercher ? »

Devant lui, s'étendait un réseau souterrain d'une dizaine de kilomètre, un labyrinthe plongé dans les ténèbres, peuplé de monstres.

Devant lui, il y avait…

« Les grottes GI… »


End file.
